Daft Lover
by TinkerLi
Summary: The hidden reconciliation of Hermione and Ron during the hunt.


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is my own!**

A/N: This was written for the 2017 Romione QuickieFest on Tumblr.

**Daft Lover**

The cold air chilled her to the bone. Her once wild curls were limp and lifeless from months of malnourishment and her skin clung to her bones far more than it ever had. Her curves were diminished terribly, leaving her even more depressed about her current state.

His face was more sunken and worn than any teenager's should appear. Muscles slowly erasing themselves from his build. His crystal blue eyes duller, filled with no sparkle; yet, they were trained on one thing.

Just a few days ago he had returned with a declaration of what had led him here. Now, in the dead of night, he was on his bunk sneaking glimpses of the beautiful angel before him. She was still furious, silent, and deadly...but she was in front of him.

"Git," he heard, but barely.

Sighing, he replied, "Sorry, did you say something."

Hermione looked up, her eyes blazing. "I can't believe you left. You completely daft git!"

"Mione," he whispered, but her eyes narrowed, so he gulped. "Hermione, I apologized and poured my whole soul into coming back to you. I regretted it the moment I left and spent every ounce of my energy to get back, until I was here."

"What happened in those woods?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Not happening," Ron refused.

Hermione got up, slamming her book. Stomping towards him, she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Out with it, Ronald," she demanded.

Ron's eyes met hers, pleading, "Hermione, don't."

When her eyes did not waver and her stance turned more intimidating, he stood up, mere inches from her.

"What….would it…bloody hell," he growled. "The locket showed me something. You know it affected me more than it did you."

"Continue," she said, blinking impatiently.

Running his fingers through his hair, he groaned, "It showed me you and Harry." When her face contorted into a confused disgust, he added, "You were naked. Together. Snogging and hands were roaming...anyways, I destroyed it."

Her eyes shimmered, confirming he fucked it up once more.

"Ron…"

"Please, for love of Merlin, don't cry, Hermione. I can't…such a wanker," he growled, his fingers itching to take the pain away.

"Ron!" she screeched.

She moved so quickly, he barely registered her fists brutally contacting his chest.

"Arggh, hey! Stop it!" he grunted.

Ron grabbed her wrists, forcefully enough to stop the pounding, yet gently. She fought his strength, twisting and jabbing her elbows into him harshly. Irritated with the affair, he wrapped her arms behind her back, bringing her forcefully to him. With a firm, restraining grasp on her wrists, she was held against him. Her eyes were hardened, her breaths short and rapid…sexier than he had ever had the fortune of seeing her. So, without a second thought, he crashed his lips upon hers.

She squealed against his velvet lips, squirming to get out of his hold. However, he held her in his arms, releasing her lips slowly.

"Hermione, I...so sorry…I shouldn't've-"

She kissed him unexpectedly, her lips molding onto his own deliciously. Neither came up for air until their chests ached wretchedly, heaving heavily. Without a second thought, the two found each other once more. Ron released her hands, trailing his fingertips flirtatiously up her arms, until his hands knotted themselves into her limp curls.

Muffed moans escaped from her lips as she fiercely kissed the man she had dreamt of being with for years. Her hands began fumbling with his clothes, untucking his shirt, and unfastening buttons. He broke the kiss, his eyes asking her the ultimate question. A simple nod sent him into action, divesting each of them of their clothes.

Nothing could compare to the delirious desire coursing through their hearts. Hermione gasped as she felt his hands caressing her in the most intimate of ways. Ron relished in the feeling of her satin skin against his own. The moment of they become one was the most gentle he could ever remember managing, her nails gripping him. Intense emotions flowed as the two reached a pleasurable rhythm, his lips swallowing her moans. She reached her climax, rolling her head back in ecstasy. Ron lost his restraint, spilling his seed into her with passionate kiss.


End file.
